The present invention relates to a retainer frame assembly for retaining a heat-dissipating cover upon an integrated circuit chip to be cooled, and more particularly, to a retainer frame assembly which allows an exact contact of the chip with the heat-dissipating cover to facilitate a reliable heat-dissipation on the chip.
Prior retainer frame assemblies for a heat-dissipating purpose are known to comprise a base frame having side clips thereon and a heat-dissipating cover to be retained by the base frame, with an integrated circuit chip being disposed under the cover in a contacting manner. In this type of retainer frame assembly, the clips on the base frame which generally project inward may, on the one hand, interfere with insertion of an integrated circuit chip within the base frame. On the other hand, the clips might fail to properly retain the heat-dissipating cover and the integrated circuit chip in exact contact such that the cooling efficiency will be very poor.